Pride and Prejudice
by sasuke9529
Summary: sakura se encuentra con el guapo e increido Sr. Uchiha Sasuke, lo que parecía ser un gran partido echo en el cielo, rapidamente se ve dividido entre el orgullo y el prejucio. Pasen y leen este fic basada en la novela Orgullo y prejuicio.
1. Chapter 1

Personajes

_Basada en el libro de Jane Austen "Orgullo y Prejuicio"_

**Personajes principales:**

**Lizzie: **Sakura

**Darcy:** Sasuke

**Personajes secundarios:**

**Sr. Bennet:** Kakashi

**Sra. Bennet:** Anko

**Jane:** Hinata

**Mary:** Matsuri

**Kitty:** Tenten

**Lydia:** Ino

**Bingley**:Naruto

**Carolaine**:Karin

**Georgiana:**Konan

**Witham:** Sai

**Charlote:** Temari

**Collings: **Shikamaru

**Tio:** Asuma

**Tia:** Kurenai

**Lady Katherine de Bourgh**: Tsunade

**Hija de Lady Katherin:** Hiyori (inventado el personaje)

_Antes que nada quiero hacer una explicación, este libro trata de una familia así que no puedo dejar lo apellidos reales de la serie de Naruto, por eso voy a poner solo un apellido de los personajes que en lugar de ser la familia Bennet va a ser la familia Haruno (ya que también será un fic sasusaku), ya que Sakura es el papel principal, la familia Haruno esta conformada por 7 integrantes que en este caso vendrán siendo Kakashi (su papá), Anko (su mamá).Tenia ganas de poner a ellos dos como pareja así que se me ocurrió ponerlos como los padres de Sakura (lizzie) Hinata(Jane) Matsuri (Mary) Tenten (Kitty)y por ultimo Ino (Lydia) ellas vienen siendo las hijas de los señores Bennet en este caso los señores Haruno._

_Naruto va a ser Bingley y tiene por hermana a Karin ya que Caroline (que viene siendo el papel de Karin) en el libro siente algo por Darcy (Sasuke) aparte de que odia a Sakura._

_Los demás personajes ya se irán dando cuenta por que les tocó ese papel ya que se empiezan a formular las parejas que tengo pensadas._

_Espero que disfruten mi Cover y dejen reviews saludos._

1 capitulo

Es una verdad reconocida por todo el mundo que un soltero dueño de una gran fortuna siente un día u otro la necesidad de una mujer.

Aunque los sentimientos u opiniones de un hombre que se halla en esa situación sean poco conocidos a su llegada a un vecindario cualquiera, está tan arraigada tal creencia en las familias que lo rodean, que lo consideran propiedad legitima de una u otra de sus hijas.

-Querido Haruno-le decía cierto día la Sra. Haruno (su esposa)- ¿has oído que la mansión Akatsuki a sido al fin rentada?

Mr. Haruno contestó que no lo había oído.

-Pues así es-prosiguió ella-; lo sé porque los Mrs. Yamamoto acaba de estar aquí y me lo ha contado todo.

Mr. Haruno no respondió.

-¿No te interesa saber quién lo a rentado?-pregunto la mujer con impaciencia.

-Estas deseando decirlo, y no tengo inconveniente en escucharlo.

Aquello fue suficiente para ella.

-Has de saber, querido, que Mr. Yamamoto, que la mansión Konoha ha sido alquilada por un joven muy rico del norte de Japón, que vino el lunes en un coche tirado por 5 caballos y quedó tan encantado que de inmediato llegó a un acuerdo con Mr. Iruka Umino.

-¿Cómo se llama ese joven?

-Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki.

-¿Es soltero o casado?

-Soltero, naturalmente, querido; un soltero de gran fortuna: diez o quince mil yenes al año. ¡Qué estupendo partido para nuestras hijas!

-No entiendo como puede afectarles semejante cosa.

-Querido Haruno-replicó la mujer- ¿por qué en ocasiones te cuesta tanto entender las cosas? Has de saber, que mi intención es hacer que se case con una de ellas. Por eso debes visitarlo cuando llegue.

-No encuentro motivo para hacerlo, puedes ir tú con ellas.

-No puedo ir yo, piensa en tus hijas.

-Eres demasiado escrupulosa. Estoy seguro que Sr. Uzumaki se alegrará mucho de verte. Si lo consideras conveniente le escribiré una carta para darle consentimiento de que se case con la que elija, aunque no se si podré recomendarle a Sakura, nuestra pequeña Saku.

-Espero que no lo hagas, no es mejor que las otras y estoy segura que no es ni la mitad de hermosa que Hinata, ni la mitad de alegre que Ino. No sé porque es tu preferida.

-Ninguna tiene cualidades, estas son necias e ignorantes como tantas otras jóvenes, pero Sakura, al menos es más astuta que sus hermanas.

El Sr. Haruno fue de los primeros en visitar a Sr. Uzumaki, siempre había pensado hacerlo por mucho que se lo negará a su esposa.

Su visita no fue revelada a su familia hasta aquella tarde…

-Sakura espero que ese sombrero le guste al señor Uzumaki-le dijo su padre.

-No podremos saber eso hasta conocerlo-arguyó la madre con un tono áspero.

-Por lo visto olvidas, mamá, que la Sra. Yamamoto ha prometido presentárnoslo-dijo Sakura.

-No creo que la Sr. Yamamoto haga semejante cosa. Tiene dos sobrinas, es egoísta, hipócrita; no creo que cumpla con su promesa.

-Yo tampoco lo creo-agregó el Sr. Haruno- y me alegro de que no dependamos de sus favores.

La Sra. Haruno no replicó, pero, incapaz de contenerse, comenzó a reprender a sus hijas.

-¡Deja ya de toser, Tenten, por Dios! Ten piedad de mis nervios.

-Tenten nunca es oportuna para escoger el momento de toser-dijo el padre.

-No toso por diversión-replicó Tenten malhumorada- ¿Cuándo es tu próximo baile, Sakura?

-De mañana en quince días.

-Así es-exclamó la madre-y no estará Sra. Yamamoto para presentarnos a el Sr. Uzumaki.

-Entonces adelántate a tu amiga presentándole tu a el Sr. Uzumaki.

-Imposible, no lo conozco.

-Celebro tu sensatez, pero si te niegas, yo me encargaré de hacerlo.

Las muchachas miraron fijamente a su padre. En cuanto la Sra. Haruno exclamó:

-¡Qué tontería!

-¿Qué significa eso querida?-dijo el- ¿consideras una tontería algo tan importante como la ceremonia de presentación? No puedo estar de acuerdo contigo, ¿qué dices tu Matsuri? Eres una chica reflexiva y, según creo les libros muy serios.

Mientras Matsuri coordinaba sus palabras para poder contestar el Sr. Haruno continuo hablando- volvamos a lo del Sr. Uzumaki.

-Estoy harta de ese Sr. Uzumaki-dijo la madre exaltada.

Lamento que digas eso, ¿pero por qué no me lo informaste antes? Si me lo hubieras dicho no habría ido esta mañana a hablar con el, pero tampoco puedo eludir su amistad.

El asombro de las mujeres fue tal como el esperaba.

-¡Qué padre tan maravilloso tiene ustedes hijas mías!-exclamó la madre con tanta alegría-Ino, amor mío que seas la menor no quiere decir que no bailarás con el Sr. Naruto estoy segura que bailará contigo en el próximo baile.

-¡Oh no te preocupes mamá! Aunque soy la más joven también soy muy alta.

Duraron mucho tiempo tratando de que su padre les describiera como era ese tal Sr. Uzumaki. Lo intentaron de muchas formas, con preguntas descaradas, suposiciones ingeniosas, remotas sospechas, pero el superó a su mujer y sus hijas, así que ellas tuvieron que conformarse con los informes de su vecina Temari.

--

15 días después, comienza el baile.

Todo mundo baila y se divierte en la ciudad Konoha, a llegado el momento en que esa persona de la que todo mundo a hablado por haber rentado la mansión Akatsuki sea conocido por todo el pueblo…

-Mira Sakura a llegado el Sr. Uzumaki-le dijo Temari (su mejor amiga).

-¿Y quiénes son los de los costados?-le menciono susurrándoselo en el oído.

-La de la derecha es su hermana, Karin y el de la izquierda es su amigo el Sr. Uchiha. El Sr. Uchiha es aún más rico que el señor Uzumaki.

-Cuéntame más-le dijo Sakura con curiosidad.

-Gana treinta mil yenes, lo doble, aparte que es dueño de la mitad de Kyoto.

-Nada más de la mitad-dijo con sarcasmo Sakura, solo que guardaron silencio, ya que el Sr. Uzumaki y el Sr. Uchiha iban pasando por donde ellas estaban.

Al momento de ellos acabar de pasar por el medio de la pista, la gente volvió a ponerse a bailar, mientras tanto la Sr. Haruno fue por sus hijas para ir a presentárselas a el Sr. Uzumaki.

-Sr. Uzumaki, le presento a la familia Haruno-menciono el Sir Sabaku no (padre de Temari).

-Es un placer en conocerlos-dijo muy contento y amable.

-Le presento a mis hijas-dijo la madre- ella es Hinata, Sakura y Matsuri las otras dos están bailando.

-Mucho gusto, les presento a mi amigo Uchiha y a mi hermana Karin-las jóvenes hicieron reverencia de saludo, cosa que los otros dos no respondieron.

Después de haberse presentado con el Sr. Uzumaki, Hinata y el fueron a la pista de baile, Sakura se quedo con el Sr. Uchiha…

-¿Usted baila?-pregunto Sakura cortésmente.

-No si puedo evitarlo-fue la contestación de aquel joven.

Sakura se retiro de allí no le gustaba para nada ese tipo, le caí mal la forma en como era.

Después de haber bailado Naruto y Hinata se quedaron platicando junto con Sakura.

-¿Y a usted le gusta leer?-pregunto Sakura-Sabía que aquí hay una de las mejores bibliotecas del país.

-Si lo sé, solo que no soy muy buen lector. No quiero decir que no se pa leer pero-fue interrumpido por la contestación de Hinata.

-A mi me gustaría leer más, solo que a veces tengo otras cosas que hacer.

-Exacto eso es a lo que me refería-estaba feliz de estar platicando con ellas.

Hola aquí dejo uno de mis nuevos fics, quise realizar este fic ya que amo esta novela y se me hizo parecida a la situación que tienen Sakura y Sasuke. Espero que me dejen reviews por favor.

Saludos

Y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

Sasusaku


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos solo quiero darles un aviso

No se si seguir mi fic

Ya k me han a guitado varios comentarios diciendo k es un plagio del libro.

Quiero explicar que mi historia no sabía como iniciarla así que me base en el libro para poder hacerlo, no pensaba seguir así pero si ustedes votan en que deje la historia pues no importa seguire con mi otro fic.

Así que pues pido una disculpa a los lectores y por favor díganme que quieren que haga.

Saludos cordiales, bye

Sasusaku


End file.
